


La curiosidad (no) mató al fantasma

by lenayuri



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Annie's POV, Fluff and Humor, Implied Slash, Light Voyeurism, M/M, No Explicit Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie descubrirá si los fantasmas se sonrojan o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosidad (no) mató al fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-publicado desde ffnet_.

Annie, después de superar el pánico y las consecuencias de haber muerto, se considera una mujer libre.

Puede ir de un lado a otro con sólo quererlo. Puede ir al hospital, salir a la calle, puede hacer lo que le plazca (dentro de las limitaciones de ser una fantasma, por supuesto). Incluso, si se siente muy atrevida, puede entrar en las habitaciones de George y Mitchell cuando éstos duermen – porque para un fantasma, dormir es como parpadear.

Para ella se ha vuelto costumbre ver dormir a Mitchell. El vampiro es un enigma para ella y no es sólo por el hecho de que es un vampiro. Le intriga lo que piensa, las razones por las que se niega a beber sangre humana, por las que es una buena persona pero, sobre todo, le interesa saber el por qué ayuda a la criatura que según él mismo, es su enemigo natural.

Esa es la pregunta que Annie se hace cada noche.

Primero creyó que era para su propio beneficio. Luego, a medida que conocía un poco más a ambos, se dio cuenta que en esa amistad había algo más, un vínculo fuerte, casi podía asegurar que era irrompible.

Una noche, con su curiosidad a tope, Annie decidió actuar. ¿Qué tal si le preguntaba directamente? Después de todo ¿qué podía perder? No es como si Mitchell le fuese a hacer daño, ya estaba muerta ¿no?

Así que armándose de valor, se apareció fuera de la habitación del vampiro. La puerta estaba cerrada y como pocas veces, decidió tocar. Uno, dos, tres golpecitos y no recibió respuesta. Annie se preocupó ¿y si alguno de los vampiros que perseguían a Mitchell lo estaba atacando? Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y pegó la oreja intentando escuchar algo.

Nada.

No podía escuchar nada.

De pronto, algo parecido a un gruñido atravesó la puerta y Annie abrió los ojos. ¡Mitchell estaba en problemas! Abrió la puerta con rapidez y lo que vio era nada comparado a lo que se imaginaba.

Con los ojos aún abiertos y boqueando como pez fuera del agua, la fantasma cerró la puerta con un azote y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras, olvidando que podía aparecerse, y se dejó caer en una silla del comedor.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo cuando la comprensión de lo que había visto llegó a ella.

Y, ciertamente,  _esa_  era una de las posibilidades que no se había imaginado. Ahora ¿cómo vería a ambos a la cara sin sonrojarse? Esperen, ¿los fantasmas se sonrojaban?

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien no hay nada explícito, sólo una ligera mención de slash, estoy dispuesta a escribir dicha escena - más adelante. Amo a estos dos, de verdad, y me gustaría saber si hay alguien más a quien les guste. c:
> 
> Gracias por leer; la retroalimentación en forma de reviews siempre es bien recibida. *wink*


End file.
